Rita And Runt Find A Home
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Remember Rita had the 2000? Well she is going to buy a home for Runt and her. They want a dream house.But in order to get there they have to go 15mi.Can they make it in enough time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Thinking Of Moving**

Do you remember in Rita's fashion Dayz that she got the $2,000? Well, she still has it. The only thing she was going to buy is a home for Runt and her. They both wanted a small house but big inside. Like a dream house. Rita really wanted a house with a spa for 2 animals, and at the same time she could paint her CLAW nails. Also she wanted and nice blue water bed and a tray of all her favorite foods. She really did want a dream house I should say. Now Runt was a different story! He wanted a water bed that you can feel like your swimming in water at night. A big table of food with his name on his KING chair and also with his name on it. Also he wanted a swimming pool that has tons of room! He did also want a dream house. They also did want to have fun and play with each other. So in the back they would have a swing set.

"Hey Runt, do you want to move out of this wooden cage?" Rita asked. " Yes, how about a dream house?" Runt told Rita." I know where to find some." Runt said. " Where does it have a spa, because if it doesn't I'm not going!" Rita stated."Drama queen!" " Yes, it does.Any color you'd like." Runt said. But where is it?" Rita asked for the second time. "One Cold Lake R.D. by the corn feild." Runt said. " But thats... 15 miles away!" Rita shouted. " Well, then will have to walk there." Runt stated. So then they started to gather up their things that they really liked and put them in a bag. They opened the door and said good-bye to where they had spent there whole lives. Then they went off and they never came back again. If it got cold or rainy, they would go in a dupstur and put themselfs in the bag that they had. One night they did.


	2. Chapter 2

One night when Rita and Runt were walking, they had a thunderstorm.They hid behind a big tin.They were sleeping behind a hair shop so there was a heater. So they slept by the heater in the bags.They slept in the bag by the heater to keep them warm. The rain came pourning down.Rita couldn't sleep as well as Runt did. She was squeezing her eyes shut. Runt was snorning in the night.That was another reason why she couldn't sleep. In the night Runt's bag ripped, by he didn't care.

In the morning when they woke up they were a fuffly. So Rita and Runt went in the hair shop. " Hello, do you have an appoinment?'' the lady asked. " No Sorry, can you jusr squeez in 2 animals right now?" Rita asked." Yes, you can go to Jill.What woud you like done.?" " We just want to get unfuffled." Rita said to the lady. Jill alled them over. Jill put curlers in Rita's fur and they combed back Runt's fur. Then Jill dried the fur. When they were done Rita had curly fur and Runt looked like he was a hot boy going on a date!( In a way he looked like a punk.) They had to pay put Runt told the lady that he will give him shampoo. Even know the lady wanted money she expected the shampoo. They were animals!

On the way there they met a chipmunk that was going their way. His name is Ben. He was going to go vist his brothers house by the cornfeild." Hey, Ben can you leave us some food on the way?" Runt asked in his punk voice. " Sure I love to help animals. The food I can give you is corn, nut, fruit, and, seeds." Ben told. " Thats fine." Rita said. " Hey how far are we?" Ben asked. " About 5 miles. We still have 10 more to go." Runt said. They kept on walking they walked for about 3 hours and then it was 13 miles. Now they had 2 more to go. Now it was dark they went in a large hole and slept all night. Rita said it was to dark for her. At least she had a better sleep than last night. In the morning Ben was gone, but he did leave a trail of food. Runt ate the everything. So did Rita. They saw a sign for "COLD LAKE R.D." Then they saw the corn feild and Benwas there. They saw a house they wanted. Rita's was red and Runt's was green. They saw the house man to. ( Hes the man where the people pat him and make the homes. Hes very very mean to some people.)


	3. getting the money we need

"Runt, I'm not missing out on this operatunety." Rita stated. "But Rita, he looks kinda mean. Definetly mean." Runt replied. But it was to late Rita had already set off. "Where'd your friend go?" Ben asked. "To make the stupidest bargain of her life." Runt said. Meanwhile, "So you're offering me $1, 539 for these to houses?" The man asked. "Uh huh!" Rita answered. "Well, you can't have it!" The man declared. "What? Man don't you know I walked 15 miles for these things!" Rita shrieked. "Well, I'm sorry you'de need about $7,335 for these beauties." The man said.

"So Rita did you get the houses?" Runt asked. "Not even a chance." Rita grumbled. "If it could help, I know how to get you two more money." Ben said. "I'm listening." Rita started...

"So, let me get this straight: Me and Runt put signs around our necks saying give us money to get a new home right? Then we come back the extra 3 miles to give the money to this guy!" Rita explained. "Uh-huh." ben responded. "Ok, i'm outta here." Rita added. "Wait Rita, I think it will work. Definetly work." Runt stated. "Runt, you're taking advice for a smart squirrel that..." Rita started.

Then Rita and Runt did the damage. "I can't believe you talked me into this." Rita moaned. "Money for good homes." "Please help the animals. Woah..." Rita and Runt said. "Money to get these adorable strays homes? Why certainly!" One lady said. Now R+R had $5,000. "I always like to help the needy." Another said giving them $1,000. "I certainly love to help any animal or anything on the street," A man said. Now they $7,689. "Nice doing business with you." Rita told Runt.

Walking up the extra 3 miles, "My friends are back!" Ben said welcomely. "Did you get enough money?" he asked waitingly. "Yes we did!" Rita said. "And $689 more than we needed! Definetly more than we needed." Runt went. "Well, you did yout fair work so this money is mine and the houses are your's." The man bargained. "Alright!" The trio shouted. "See ya benny boy!" Rita waved. "Luxury here we come!"


End file.
